<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Alphabet by CallMeMythicalMinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615542">NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx'>CallMeMythicalMinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Do I even need to add these tags?!?!, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❄️20th of December❄️</p><p>The alphabet of all things sexual and dirty for our Mafia men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This took so damn long to write, it’s crazy. I really hope y’all are going to enjoy this because it took me a day to write :’’)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)</strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ He is definitely a cuddler after sex, especially if it was rough or really passionate. Sam always has a lot on his mind, so after he’s burned off his adrenaline, he just wants to hold you close and talk. He also just wants to make sure you feel loved after a hard session, he doesn’t want you to feel like he used you or hurt you.</p><p>Paulie~ This man is obviously very lovey dovey after sex, it’s just in his nature. Paulie’s also probably the type of guy to just stay in you after he’s cum and cuddle by pulling you onto his chest or by just lying on yours. Either way, he loves just lying there afterwards with you, feeling you pulse around his cock every so often from your orgasm. One of you will be stroking the others hair too.</p><p>Tommy~ Tommy is a tired boi, we know this well. But he will never not cuddle you after sex. Even if it was gentle love making, he still just wants to hold you close afterwards and stroke your skin softly or press kisses against your hair. He loves the peace and tranquility of it, as well as the intimacy of holding you close. B =</p><p>
  <strong>Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ I definitely feel like Sam has a thing for how his body looks compared to yours, so he’d probably say his favourite body part of himself is his arms. He loves looking down while you’re sleeping and seeing how your body is wrapped around him. When you’re trying on clothes, he’ll wrap his arms around your waist from behind and look at the image of you two in the mirror. His favourite body part of yours is probably your hair. He loves stroking it, smelling it, gripping it when your having sex etc. If you have long hair and ever wear braids, he’ll probably collapse.</p><p>Paulie ~ This man is definitely a boobs fan and no one can tell me otherwise. He loves lying on your chest and holding your breasts whenever he’s thrusting into you from behind. If you stroke his hair while he’s laying against your chest, he’ll probably melt into a puddle. If he had to pick a favorite body part of himself, Paulie would probably say his thighs. He works out a lot, so he’s quite proud of how toned and fit they are. But he also really loves having you sit on the floor between his legs and just lie your head against his thigh while you read or sing to him. He’ll probably be stroking your hair while you sit there.</p><p>Tommy ~ His favourite part of his body is definitely his hands. They’re working man’s hands, calloused and rough, slightly veiny too. Tommy’s done a lot of bad stuff with his hands, so he loves using them on you and giving you pleasure, because it helps rid him of the bad memories he has. His favourite body part on you is definitely your thighs. Doesn’t matter if they’re ‘big’ or ‘small’, as long as you wrap them tight around his head while he’s going down on you, he’s happy. Also he really likes gripping and slapping them to see his handprints on your skin.</p><p>
  <strong>C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ Sam gets off on seeing you covered in his cum… There I said it. Doesn’t matter where, if it’s your face, thighs, breasts, leaking out your pussy, he’ll love seeing you marked as his in such a way. If you swipe up some of it and lick it off your fingers and swallow it, he’ll probably bend you over and take you again, HARD.</p><p>Paulie ~ This man GETS OFF on seeing his cum leaking out your pussy. He’s not icky about it at all like some men are, so he loves pushing it back in and going down on you. If you’re having a quickie in public, Paulie loves knowing that his cum is leaking onto your underwear making you squirm. He might even steal your panties if you’re wearing a dress because he’s a little shit and will enjoy seeing you walk around embarrassed with your legs pressed close together.</p><p>Tommy ~ This man loves cuming in you. It kinda ties into a pregnancy kink as when he’s close, if you start asking for him not to pull out and to cum inside you, he’ll go crazy with lust. He’ll definitely stay in you for a while after coming, taking pleasure from the thought of both his cock and his cum being inside you, claiming you. If it dribbles out, he will use his fingers to push it back in, probably using it as lube to make you cum again.</p><p>
  <strong>D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ This man has had a quickie in a church. Probably when he was a young teen, before he left his old life. He had a small relationship with the Priests’ daughter and slipped her away during a service to have some alone time… I am willing to bet that he got caught by the Priest, who vowed he’d end up in hell and told his parents about it too, so another reason why he doesn’t like churches that much. Probably one of the drives that go him to leave his old life behind.</p><p>Paulie ~ He’s a bit of a secret perv just for you. Most of the time it’s not secret though because you catch him watching you shower or get changed. Sometimes you intentionally try putting on a show for him because you know he’s watching.</p><p>Tommy ~ Secretly, he does really enjoy the idea of getting you pregnant. It ties into the fact that he loves cuming in you and is something you’ve suspected before, but the thought of you carrying his child with a swollen stomach and breasts - turns him on to no end.</p><p>
  <strong>E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ This man is obviously the most experienced, he is the ‘lady killer’ afterall. He’s also the one with the most big dick energy, so he definitely knows what he’s doing with it. I know for a fact that the girls at the Corleone would gossip about him and be jealous of the girls he actually slept with.</p><p>Paulie ~ Paulie is experienced, but not in the same way Sam is. Most of the time when he sleeps with someone, he’s either drunk or it’s with a whore. So he’s kinda fumbly and quick about it when you first start sleeping with him. He knows what he’s doing but it doesn’t feel that intimate because he hasn’t experienced proper love before. So you have to show him what it’s like to properly make love.</p><p>Tommy ~ It’s obvious that Tommy is the least experienced from the way he interacts with women, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what he’s doing. The few people he’s been with have been people he loves, so he knows how to make sex intimate and loving, even when it’s rough. He might even be a virgin when you meet him, so you stumble through your first time together until you learn what gives each other pleasure.</p><p>
  <strong>F = Favorite position (this goes without saying) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ There’s definitely a lot of different positions Sam really enjoys, because he knows how to do them well. But if he were to choose he’d probably say missionary, especially with your legs over his shoulders. He loves being able to see your body laid out before him, see all your reactions and your breasts bouncing as he thrusts. Sam also loves slipping your legs around his waist and lying chest to chest, so he can kiss you and stay close to you, usually while holding your hair in his fist.</p><p>Paulie ~ This man can’t resist doggy style, he loves grabbing your hair and breasts while he thrusts into you from behind. He’ll either stay standing so he can watch you ass bounce and spank it, but he does like leaning down so he can rest his head over your shoulder and kiss you. If you’re into choking, you best bet one hand is gonna be wrapped around your throat and the other in your hair.</p><p>Tommy ~ This man loves seeing you take your own pleasure, so his favourite position is definitely cowgirl. Watching you bounce on top of him while he has his hands gripped on your waist or on your breasts is just so hot to him. If you need help or get tired out easily, he’s all too happy to pull his legs up and thrust up into you.</p><p>
  <strong>G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ We already know this man is quite serious in nature and that reflects in his sex life too. Sometimes he might laugh slightly if you get cramps or accidentally butt heads, but for the most part he’s quite serious and focused on giving you pleasure. Sex with him is very sensual and intense, you’re both always too deep into the pleasure to be humorous with each other.</p><p>Paulie ~ Paulie is a very funny man already, so he will definitely make sex humourous sometimes, especially if it’s your first time to make it easier. He’s not exactly great at dirty talk, most of the time his words make you giggle more than anything, but they still rile you up, especially when he gives a particularly hard thrust after saying something.</p><p>Tommy ~ With Tommy, it’s 50/50 depending on the mood. If Tommy is tired or he’s got lots of adrenaline built up, your sex will be passionate and senusual. But if you have time to explore and take things slow, he will probably make you laugh a few times, especially when he’s trying to dirty talk. He’s still not great with pick up lines and stuff like that so some of the things he says make you giggle.</p><p>
  <strong>H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</strong>
</p><p>I think for this one, they’re all going to be pretty similar. They’re all Italian, so they’re gonna have more hair than the average man anyway. Because they always look so smart and they’re all clean shaven, I feel like they will have neatly trimmed hair down below, dark coloured.</p><p>
  <strong>I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect) </strong>
</p><p>This is another one that’s gonna be the same for all of them. No matter if the sex is humourous, quick, slow etc they are always going to make it intimate with you because they love giving you pleasure. Their job is hard and stressful, which can pass onto you aswell, so when you make love with your man, they really pour their love into the sex regardless of wether it’s rough or slow.</p><p>
  <strong>J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ He didn’t really need to masturbate before meeting you because he was sleeping with other people anyway. Even when he’s with you, he doesn’t really do it because there’s no point to him.</p><p>Paulie ~ He did do it before he met you because he did spend so many nights alone and the whores he slept with weren’t ever enough. But now that he has you, he never really bothers anymore because he knows he finds more pleasure with you than he does when he masturbates.</p><p>Tommy ~ He also did do it alot before he met you as he wasn’t really sleeping with women that often, it’s not really his thing. He much prefers being in a relationship than sleeping around. Now that he has you, he only ever does it once in a while when he needs release but doesn’t want to wake you up when he leaves in the morning or gets home late at night.</p><p>
  <strong>K = Kink (one or more of their kinks) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ This man is a dominant. Thanks to his role in the family, he’s already in a position of power all day anyway. But nothing gets him hotter than seeing you trust him by fully submitting yourself to him. Choking, spanking and hair pulling are big favourites. Also loves tying you up and having full access to your body. With some persuasion, he’ll let you tie him up every once in a while so you can worship him.</p><p>Paulie ~ This man is dominant but he is up for switching control from time to time, because he really enjoys seeing you do whatever you want. Paulie definitely enjoys role play too, if you have an age gap relationship, even better. He loves student/teacher the most. You did jokingly mention trying out a scenario where he’s a mob boss and he’s ‘kidnapped’ you, which he ended up loving the idea of. It’s a close second to him being the teacher and you being a misbehaving or failing student.</p><p>Tommy ~ Tommy isn’t as kinky as the others, he’s a much more vanilla kinda guy. Buttttttt, he does really enjoy tying your arms up with his belt or ties from time to time and having his way with you.</p><p>
  <strong> L = Location (favorite places to do the do) </strong>
</p><p>Because they all live pretty similar lives, their favourite locations are mostly the same too. Apart from the bed, Sam really enjoys having sex in his car in the middle of nowhere or hidden somewhere public. Even though Paulie hates doing jobs in the countryside so much, having quickies with you at the farm or in the back of the van is a big favourite. Tommy really enjoys sneaking you away at the bar for a quickie, you’ve even done it in Salieri’s office once or twice. They all love taking you in public, that’s for sure.</p><p>
  <strong>M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ If there are moments where Sam protects you from someone/something or you do something against his wishes and it ends up going badly, it turns him on so goddamn much.</p><p>Paulie ~ Lingerie really gets Paulie turned on, especially if he knows you’re wearing something really naughty underneath an innocent looking dress while you’re at work.</p><p>Tommy ~ He doesn’t fully understand why, but seeing you drink hard liquor like whisky really turns him on. He just thinks you look so sexy drinking it and if you’re intentionally doing it to rile him up, he will drag you somewhere for a quickie.</p><p>
  <strong>N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) </strong>
</p><p>Something they all won’t do is Anal. Obviously, it wasn’t a common thing back then but the guys just wouldn’t want to put you through that pain. They know exactly what they’re doing with your pussy, so why bother. Anything else that could seriously hurt you too like knife play or blood play etc is another automatic no no.</p><p>
  <strong>O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.) </strong>
</p><p>They all love receiving oral and you love giving it. Sam especially enjoys it because seeing you on your knees or between his legs in bed really ignites his kink, especially when you really start worshiping his cock. He loves going down on you and drawing it out, so that you’re begging for an orgasm. Paulie really enjoys receiving oral, especially if you caress or stroke his thighs at the same time. Like Sam, he’ll tease the hell out of you while he’s going down on you, bringing you to the edge then backing off to stroke your legs while you beg him. Tommy honestly prefers giving oral than receiving, but that’s just because he enjoys having your thighs wrapped around his head so much. He does enjoy having you give him a blowjob, but nothing gets him hotter than gripping your thighs in his hands and pulling them against the sides of his head while he goes down on you.</p><p>
  <strong>P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc)</strong>
</p><p>I’ve kinda already mentioned this in the other letters, but it always depends on the mood. Sam favours hard but slow, Paulie loves intense quick sex and Tommy really loves taking his time, but it always changes depending on how the two of you are feeling.</p><p>
  <strong>Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.) </strong>
</p><p>All three of them enjoy quickies. Most of the time because of their jobs, you only have time for quickies, so that means either morning sex before they leave for work, or sneaking away at the bar or in their cars for 30 minutes during the day.</p><p>
  <strong>R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.) </strong>
</p><p>As I said with ‘No’ they will be up to experiment with different things, as long as they don’t really hurt you. All three of them will be up for changing power dynamics and letting you take control every once in a while. I feel like Paulie especially would love trying out different roleplays.</p><p>
  <strong> S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?) </strong>
</p><p>All our Mafia men are physically fit so they can easily go a couple of rounds before they get tired out. They will need breaks though because of how tired they get generally, but so will you to be honest because these guys will not stop until you’ve nearly passed out from pleasure.</p><p>
  <strong>T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?) </strong>
</p><p>Considering the time period and the guys’ attitudes generally, they won’t want to use toys because they only want to give you pleasure themselves (because they’re smug like that). There wasn’t really that much available back then either. If you’re into it, they will happily tie you up or use their belts to spank you.</p><p>
  <strong>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) </strong>
</p><p>Sam and Paulie are definite teases, especially when you’re close to orgasm or waiting for them to enter you. Tommy doesn’t do it as much because you’re both on the same level of control between each other most of the time, so you just get straight into it. They will all tease you in public about what they wanna do to you just to see you get flustered.</p><p>
  <strong>V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</strong>
</p><p>Curses 👏 in 👏 Italian.</p><p>Sam ~ Sam’s groans are *chef’s kiss*. If you need inspiration, just listen to him in ‘A Trip To The Country’. He definitely releases throaty groans, but he talks dirty more than anything. He knows you already like the low, raspy tone of his voice, so he will lean down and whisper into your ear copious amounts of dirty stuff.</p><p>Paulie ~ As I’ve said before, Paulie tries dirty talk but it kinda fails most of the time. His groans though are stunning. Just hearing them alone is enough to make you wanna cum. His whispered shouts of your name too - pure bliss.</p><p>Tommy ~ Tommy groaning and moaning with that gruff ass voice - you could listen to it for days. Tommy is kinda hopeless with dirty talk too, but the gruffness of voice means that it works really well anyway.</p><p>
  <strong>W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character) </strong>
</p><p>Sam ~ He loves being called Papi or Daddy depending on what you prefer. He felt weird about it finding it so arousing at first because he had a bad past, but it ties into his domination kink. If he’s older than you by 10+ years too, you both really get a kick out of the age difference and calling each other Daddy and Babygirl (he basically says it when he’s dying in ‘Death of Art’, all I want for Christmas is that as an audio clip.)</p><p>Paulie ~ If you wanna get Paulie really aroused, caress or massage his thighs. They’re very sensitive and something about your light or heavy touches there really gets his heart racing.</p><p>Tommy ~ He gets really aroused when you wear certain necklaces, especially if they’re kinda tight and close to your throat. It might be the knowledge that if he grabbed it and pulled, it’d be a really easy way of choking you or the sight of it just really turns him on.</p><p>
  <strong>X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes) </strong>
</p><p>Sam (Big Dick Energy) Trapani is 7 inches long aroused and slightly thicker than average.</p><p>Paulie Lombardo is 5.5 inches long aroused, quite thick and curved. He may be the smallest but he knows what to do with what he’s got.</p><p>Tommy Angelo is 6 inches long and average thickness, curved slightly.</p><p>
  <strong>Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?) </strong>
</p><p>As they’re all quite young and healthy, expect to have sex between 4-8 times per week. They have a lot of pent up frustration, anger, adrenaline etc so they prefer getting rid of it between the sheets with you.</p><p>
  <strong>Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) </strong>
</p><p>The same can be said for all of them that, because they all like cuddling after sex, they’ll all fall asleep relatively quick afterwards. Chances are, the only times they’re gonna be able to fall asleep after sex anyway is when you make love in the evening when they’ve got back from work. —</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this trash minxies! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>